Shinomiya's seme
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: When SYC is tasked with a new kink and a new anime and a new pairing and a new EVERYTHING! ' When mutsumi-senpai smiled at me i felt my heart race' Mutsumi-senpai and Shinomiya! BL, Lemon, Bara!


Hi Guys! So, I got a request from ben4kevin a few days ago- a new type of fic from a new anime and a new kink all at once! OMG!

Ben4kevin's prompt is below!

 _Summary:_

 _Hayato runs into Kae in the lunchroom but she is in a rush to meet Shima, so doesn't stay long in her rush she leaves behind some paper. Hayato finds it and answers it not knowing he's about to make himself a boyfriend._

Serinuma-senpai is so cute today! _If only…. I could understand what she's saying!_ I looked around the table while Igarashi-senpai laughed awkwardly even though he didn't know what she was saying either, and Nanashima-senpai just made that 'what the fuck' face he makes whenever she talks about anime- _How can he claim to like her when hes' mean like that!_ "Serinuma-senpai! I think what your saying is super interesting! That story sounds like it will be really good!'' I said as enthusiastically as I could while hoping that she didn't think I was too ignorant about it. I watched as she turned her adorable face to me and then… looked over my shoulder and jumped up suddenly! _What have I said?!_ " I'm so sorry everyone! I was supposed to meet Shima-chan ten minutes ago!'' she said loudly before standing and rushing off. "If she's not eating with us we're leaving. Later'' Igarashi and Nanashima-senpai's said as they grabbed their food and left quickly after her.

 _UGH! I wansnt even done talking to her and she just left- she must know I don't understand her… what was she talking about, anyway? What's a Seme-sama? Is it an anime? Should I google it after school?_

"Are you okay, Shinomiya-kun?" I looked up from my thoughts to see Mutsumi-senpai stareing at me in concern. I sighed before giving up and shaking my head. " I just don't understand what shes' saying. She didn't even let me finish.'' I said quietly. This guy may be my rival but he's still the nicest senpai ever!

"Hmmm.. maybe this will help?'' he said, holding out some sort of list stating 'The Ideal Seme' on it. "S-senpai- do you know what this is?!" I asked excitedly before taking it from him. He smiled kindly at me before shaking his head "A Seme-sama was what she was talking about, right? Then this may be of some help to you.'' He said as he made to stand up " Senpai don't you want to know?'' I asked, frustrated. If he does know why didn't he say anything? Does he not care? " Its fine. If it helps you Shinomiya-kun. Well, the bell is about to ring- shall we head out?'' I sighed in confused defeat, whether he knows or not I'll learn more about what a Seme-sama is than anyone!

I sat in my club room reading over the paper in my hands. _It was Serinuma-senpais handwriting! Thank you god- Mutsumi-senpai!_ I was going to look it up, but this is even better- I'll fill this out and give it to her tomorrow, and we can talk about it!

I looked at the questionnaire on my desk and grabbed my favorite pen-the one with the sheep on it that Mutsumi-senpai gave me- Before getting to work.

Name of Questionnaire: **The ideal Seme!**

Directions: respond as you see fit, with clear answers while picturing the Seme-sama of your choice! There are no wrong answers, so go wild!

Question 1: What is the name of the Seme?

 _I stopped- wait.. Do I need to know a Seme-sama person?! Hmmm…. I really don't want to wait until tonight- um how about someone from school? Serinuma-senpai likes fantasy anyway! But who would be good? Serinumaa-senpai seems to like guy characters a lot when she talks about anime. Who do I put down, though? Im not friends with a lot of people-_

Oh! I smiled to myself while writing in:

Mutsumi Asuma-senpai

Question 2. Does the Seme wear Glasses?

 _He does and looks super gentle when he does!_

Yes

Question 3. Is the Seme Sensitive?

 _Of course- its Mutsumi-senpai!_

Yes!

Question 4. Is the Seme a Gentleman?

Yes

Question 5. Is the Seme confident?

 _He looks confident most of the time so.._

Yes

Question 6: Does the Seme have Stubble/Facial Hair?

 _I felt myself smile- senpai with facial hair! A five o'clock shadow would look good on him!_

Yes- a five o'clock shadow.

Question 7: Is the Seme Muscular?

 _No, he didn't but if he was like, really muscled with the glasses he would look even better-_

Yes, his arms and chest, especially.

Question 8: Is the Seme Tall?

Yes

Question 9: Does the Seme have a Deep Voice?

 _He does, I wish my voice was as nice as Mutsumi-senpais!_

Yes

Question 10: Does the Seme have a hairy body?

 _I laughed- senpai? Oh God that would be super funny!_ I thought, while picturing senpai's muscular chest with a fine layer of hair..

Yes

Question 11: Is the Seme well endowed?

I blushed- _what is with this question Serinuma-senpai!? But… he probably is..?_

Yes

Question 12: Is the Seme possessive?

 _If Mutsumi-senpai was serious over someone… that would be just-_ I shook my head _Why is my heart squeezing?!_

Yes

Question 13: Does the Seme have feelings for a Uke?

I stopped- what is that? _Serinuma-senpai talked about seme-sama's being nice to their uke-kun's so…_

Yes

Question 14: If the Seme has a Uke what is the Uke's name?

Hmmm… I tried to picture who Mutsumi-senpai would be especially kind to.. _he is really nice to me so.._

Shinomiya Hayato.

Okay- done! I smiled to myself while reading over the questions and found my face getting hot as I thought about Mutsumi-senpai being possessive over me.. I mean in a senpai-kohai way of course! I shook my head again when the door suddenly opened. I quickly hid the questionare

in my bag and looked up to see Mutsumi-senpai standing over me… at least… I think its Mutsumi-senpai!?

" Mu-Mutsumi-senpai! What happened to you? Your-" senpai cut me off by smiling at me from under the rims of his glasses and picking me up bridal style. "Lets go on a date today, Hayato-kun.'' He said, his voice smooth. I could feel the ripples of the well defined muscles under his vest, the slight scratching of stubble from his chin.. _Was this senpai? How could it be senpai? Why are we going on a- a date!?_

"Senpai! What happened to you? Why are we going on a-a date?!" I cried out as I realized to my horror that he just might be taking me on a date after all as we headed out of the school with numerous students watching us and- ah! "S-serinuma-senpai! Help! Mutsumi-senpai is-" I reached up over his insanely toned arm to try to get her help and watched as she and Shima-senpai instantly got nose bleeds before Shima began taking pictures and Serinuma-senpai squealed at us! Why is this happening to me! They're laughing at us for sure!

"Hayato-kun, if you call for her like that I'll get angry." I looked up to see senpai now looking down at me with an annoyed look in his eyes. I gulped. This isn't good- at all! I made senpai mad- he must have seen that Seme-sama thing's answers and- "Welcome how many?" I looked up to see a surprised server standing in front of a podium in the café across the street from the train station. _How did we get here so fast? Was he always this athletic?!_

"Two." He said matter-of-factly and, without another word we were lead to a small booth near some plants in the corner. He ordered me a sheep-shaped cake and it was so good that despite my nerves and confusion, I ended up having fun.

.

.

.

The next day was even more confusing. Mutsumi-senpai showed up first thing in the morning to pick me up and then proceeded to walk me all the way to class- but the worst and weirdest part? No one seemed to notice his drastic change! I watched as Igarashi and Nanishima-senpais' joked around with Mutsumi-senpai and Serinuma-senpai and Shima showed the other some manga and began oddly laughing to themselves- while NO ONE commented on his change! I watched as Mutsumi-senpai's biceps nearly bulged from his long sleeved shirt as Igarashi-senpai high fived him and couldn't handle the way that made my heart pound! "Do-Do none of you notice senpai's arms at all!" I shouted in frustration as the entire table got silent and five pairs of surprised eyes met my face. "Shinomiya-kun? What's wrong?" Serinuma-senpai asked, tilting her adorable face sideways. I didn't even find it in my to blush at her, yesterday afternoon had been far too confusing for words and I wasn't going to let this one go!

"W-whats wrong? Don't you see Mutsumi-senpai's arms bulging against his shirt!?" I cried in agony as I saw them twitch! Was he doing that?! It was silent for about a minute before everyone-including Mutsumi-senpai began laughing at me.

"Shinomiya-kun your so funny!" Serinuma-senpai said while laughing harder! Why was she finding this so funny- wait, are they teasing me? Is that it?!

I stood up and grabbed my tray. "Fine. You can laugh all you want, then.'' Then I turned around and walked away.

I was halfway down the hall when Mutsumi-senpai grabbed my shoulder and forced me to turn around. " Senpai- why cant anyone see your arms?'' I asked, feeling my eyes fill with embarrassed tears. "Hmm… I don't really understand what you mean by that but I don't think I want anyone but you to see them?'' he said, tilting his head to the side in a similar way to Serinum-senpai!

"W-what? Are you picking on me?" I stammered out while taking a step back. He smiled at me "Would you like to be picked on?'' I felt my mouth hang open only seconds before he leaned forward and kissed me. I tried to push at him but his stupid muscles got in the way! When he pulled back he shot me a soft smile "I love you Shinomiya-kun." He said before picking me up again and heading for the door.

I felt my head spin and my heart race-why is this happening! _He-He loves me? What about Serinuma-senpai? Why is my heart racing for him! Is his mature sexiness finally hitting me? I bet its those darn muscles! They must be messing with my head!_ "Hayato-kun your adorable" I looked up to see him looking down at me and felt myself blush as his eyes softened and I heard a door click shut.

I looked around to find that he had taken me to his house! "W-why am I here, senpai? Can you please put me down?'' I asked as he headed up the stairs and into what could only be his bedroom before setting me down on his bed and crawling on top of me. " Eeek!" I cried as his giant chest got much to close before he seemed to freeze and look down at me. " You're here because you accepted my confession, right? You didn't push me away or do anything but blush so I thought… was it a no?" He asked, his face falling. I felt my heart clench at that face and instantly dug my own grave- "Don't be sad, Mutsumi-senpai- I still like you!" and with that he leaned down and kissed me once again, this time with tongue. I tried in vain to make myself move to stop him, I really did but it felt so good and even though his arms were even bigger than I thought they had been before, he still touched me so softly.

"S-senpai" I called out, trying to force myself to remember that I was being held down by a burly version of Mutsumi-senpai only to feel his hand pressing into my pants while he trailed kisses down my chest-wait… When did he take off my shirt?! I couldn't have been so absorbed that- _Ah! That feels wonderful._ I let out a gasp as he touched me, again, so gently despite his massive strength. His lips sucking, his hands kneading me-it felt too good for words. I barely noticed the first finger-despite its size, again, surprising me.

"Say my name- you know it, don't you Hayato?" He whispered softly before I watched his-and my own pants hit the floor.. Holy- that is HUGE! I nearly shrieked in horror before he leaned over me again and kissed me softly while adding two more fingers. "well?" he prompted- why is it feeling so good! UGH! Hes just too loving to be mean to!

"Asuma..senpai" I muttered as he smiled at me and before I could understand what was happening, pressing into me. "Ah!" I cried out, clutching onto his arms while he moved inside me, slowly at first, but then quickly picking up the pace until I couldn't even cry out anymore. It just felt so good.

.

.

When I woke up I was wrapped in Mutsumi-senpai's arms in his bedroom, my hips hurting something terrible. I will have to put a compress on my back once I go home.. "Are you ok, Hayato-kun?" I glanced up and met his eyes. I gipped his arm as I nodded and watched him smile.

"Thank you for being mine." He said softly. I was about to protest when I caught a glimpse of something in the closet behind us… Was that- "Serinuma-senpai!" I shrieked and shot up before his arms were around me again and her head disappeared behind the door.

"Hayato-Kun." I was momentarily distracted from the closet by the…. Angry? Tone in his voice. "Now that were together I wont ever put up with you calling out for her. Ever. Again. Okay?" He said, finishing the sentence with a clearly forced smile before pushing me down.

"No- its not that- shes-!" I gasped as he bit my neck. "Shes what?" I tried, I really did, but my neck was clearly my weakness and before long the

thought of her being in the closet was gone. "Nothing. She's nothing."

.

.

.

The next day was painful. Senpai had me stay at his place for the night because my back hurt too much to go home, and we went to school together- its nice, actually, and he's really so nice that I cant even think of hurting him by telling him Im not into him… I mean, not after yesterday! Theres no way I could lie to myself like that! I glanced up at him while I saw Serinuma-senpai come running at us with a huge grin on her face. "Shinomiya-kun! I found this in your bag- I think it fell out at lunch the other day! I didn't know you thought about Mutsumi-senpai like this!" she all but sung at me, her eyes bright and happy. I looked at her hands to see that she was holding onto the paper with the questionnaire on it!

"Oh. That's.." Senpai said in recognition. I was about to speak when Serinuma-senpai continued. " Its so funny! You described him so perfectly!" she said, her eyes becoming hearts. I gulped as senpai put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at her "He did? Oh… that's wonderful.'' He sent me a smile. "W-whats going on? Why are you both looking like that!?" Senpai moved his hand from my shoulder to the top of my head before ruffling my hair. "Serinuma-san and I came up with this to see if you thought about me like that- I was afraid to say anything.'' I blushed intensely while stuttering "Y-You! Then why are you bigger!?" I asked- I had thought that the paper was magic or something…

He looked at me confused before asking "Bigger?" he raised an eyebrow while Serinuma-senpai squealed "The uke-kun is always smaller! Don't mind it! You two looked great together last ni- er I mean today!" I gasped, my head spinning- she really was in that closet!

"Serinuma-san, in the future please refrain from coming in as you please. I don't like anyone seeing him like that other than me." Senpai said as he sent her a surprising glare. I watched as her face lite up and she waved her arms in front of her face before saying she had to meet Shima and running away.

"So, where shall we go for our next date?" I looked up at him, his five o'clock shadow and intensely strong arms… the way he had held me.. "M-maybe an osen or something.."

I saw him smile at me "overnight already? Okay. Shall we go?" I blushed- what have I done! "N-no! I mean, yes, but n-not right now!" I stammered out, but it was too late. He had already picked me up and begun to carry me away.


End file.
